Dawn's Quilava
Dawn |debut = An Egg Scramble! |caughtwhere = Sinnoh |receivein = An Egg Scramble! |receivefrom = Lyra |hatchedin = An Egg Scramble! |location = With Dawn |episodesuntilevolved = Less than 1''' episode as an egg '''49 episodes as a Cyndaquil |evolvesin = Dawn - Setting Off On a New Journey! }} This Quilava is a -type Pokémon owned by Dawn. It was the Pokémon she received as egg in An Egg Scramble!. Personality Following its hatching as a Cyndaquil, was very childish fitting it being the youngest member of Dawn's team. During the beginning of its life, it was prone to acting rude to Piplup and often fought with him for its trainer's affections. Despite its youth, Cyndaquil was a powerful battler, even knowing Flame Wheel. After evolving, Quilava became much more powerful on battle and somewhat matured. Biography After winning in the battle contest, Dawn received an egg as a prize. In the same episode, the egg hatched, revealing a young Cyndaquil. Even though it was still young, it wielded powerful moves like Swift and Flame Wheel. Dawn chose this Pokémon to replace Ambipom (Since she is in training with the Ping-Pong Champion). Cyndaquil was pairing with Mamoswine in Dawn's latest contest where she faced Ursula and her Plusle and Minun. Mamoswine and Cyndaquil were known for their fire-ice combo. Prior to Dawn leaving for Hoenn, Cyndaquil and Piplup worked on a failed move. Cyndaquil wanted to come with Dawn to Hoenn and evolved into Quilava, helping her deal with a situation with some Ariados. It battled with Ash Ketchum when Dawn visited Ash in Unova. Known moves Using Flame Wheel Dawn Cyndaquil Swift.png Using Swift Dawn Cyndaquil Smokescreen.png Using Smokescreen |stage2 =Quilava |img2 = Dawn Quilava Swift.png Using Swift Dawn Quilava Eruption.png Using Eruption Dawn Quilava Flame Wheel.png Using Flame Wheel Dawn's Quilava Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower Dawn Quilava Smokescreen.png Using Smokescreen | Flame Wheel; fire; DP144: Gone With the Windworks! Swift; normal; DP144: Gone With the Windworks! Smokescreen; normal; DP144: Gone With the Windworks! Eruption; fire; DP192: Dawn - Setting Off On a New Journey! Flamethrower; fire; BW095: Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! }} Improvised moves *Flamethrower Wheel *Flame Ice Combo *Quadruple Combination *Ice Wheel Slide *Flame Wheel Swift *Bubble-Swift *Flaming Whirlpool Voice actors and actress *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese) *Kayzie Rogers (English as a Cyndaquil) *Bill Rogers (English as a Quilava) Trivia *Of all Pokémon Eggs owned by main characters, Quilava took the least amount of time to hatch, hatching in the same episode it was obtained in. The second would be Ash's Noivern. *Quilava is the eighth Pokémon to follow the pattern of premiering in a movie and then being captured by one of the main characters. **In all cases, the premiered Pokémon is not the same character as the one caught, just the same species. Dawn's Cyndaquil comes after Arceus and the Jewel of Life. This is only a technical premiere, as Cyndaquil was featured during the original Johto series as well. *Quilava is the only Pokémon belonging to a main character to have evolved in a side story episode so far, in Dawn - Setting Off On a New Journey!. *Dawn's Quilava is the last Pokémon to evolve with a white light surrounding them. *Before Ash's Noivern, Quilava took the shortest amount of time to hatch from its egg. *Quilava is the first starter Pokémon to hatch from an egg belonging to a main character. Gallery Dawn Cyndaquil Egg.png|As an egg Dawn Cyndaquil.png|As Cyndaquil Dawn and her Quilava.png|Dawn and her Quilava Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs